In the cognitive science and the medical field, the need for kinematics analysis and dynamics analysis based on a precise human-body model has been increasing. To conduct research on information processing in brain in the cognitive science, for example, information close to a human body, such as force applied to a joint and force generated by a muscle or a ligament, is necessary. In orthopedics, quantitative planning for an operation method which allow the motor function to be most recovered is an issue. To this end, precise analysis and simulation are required based on the shapes of muscles and bones.
The following references 1 to 3 include cases in which an attempt to model a human body precisely was made and motion analysis was performed with the use of the model. Especially in reference 2, kinematics analysis was performed to calculate a change in muscle length, and the change was applied to a physiological model of muscles to calculate muscular strength. In reference 3, muscular strength was calculated from the motion of a model.
(Reference 1)
Suzuki, Hattori, Tominaga, and Urano, “Manufacturing and Applications of Highly-Functional Multi-Purpose Three-Dimensional Model (digital dummy) (second report),” presented at the 18th IPA Technical Meeting, 1999.
(Reference 2)
Suzuki and Tominaga, “Manufacturing and Applications of Highly-Functional Multi-Purpose Three-Dimensional Model (digital dummy) (third report),” presented at the 19th IPA Technical Meeting, 2000.
(Reference 3)
M. G. Pandy and F. C. Anderson, “Dynamic Simulation of Human Movement Using Large-Scale Models of the Body,” Proc. IEEE Intl. Conf. Robotics and Automation, pp. 676-681, 2000. (Dynamics analysis of a dynamics model of a human body, including muscles)
As described above, attempts to model a human body precisely have been conventionally performed, but complicated muscles and ligamenta having a great number of edge points cannot be sufficiently correctly modeled. Modeling is mainly performed for kinematics analysis, and just a few models can be used for dynamics calculation. Since researchers use their own formats, it is difficult to accumulate and re-use data and to make a data base thereof.
As described above, motion analysis was performed in some cases with the use of a precise model of a human body, including muscles, tendons, and ligamenta, but a method for performing at high speed forward (calculating motion from muscular strength) and inverse (calculating muscular strength from motion) dynamics calculation. In addition, in conventional dynamics calculation, since a complicated optimization problem is solved, a long calculation time is required irrespective of a relatively simple model. Further, forward dynamics calculation was conventionally not performed.
The above issues have been considered, and an object of the present invention is to provide a body dynamics model of a skeleton, muscles, tendons, and ligamenta which form a body, such as a human body or a living body, with as high fidelity as possible and in a usable form for kinematics and dynamics calculation, and a computer-readable recording medium having accumulated thereon body-dynamics-model data in a uniform format so as to configure a data base thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a body dynamics calculation method, a body dynamics calculation program, and a recording medium having recorded thereon the program, for performing at high speed forward-dynamics calculation (calculating motion from muscle strength) and inverse-dynamics calculation (calculating muscle strength from motion) for a detailed body model which includes a skeleton, and muscles, tendons, and ligamenta,
Methods for configuring detailed human-body models which include bones, muscles, tendons, and ligamenta, from medical data such as that obtained by MRI/CT have been conventionally proposed. Since such a model generally includes several hundreds of muscles, tendons, and ligamenta, data generation needs much time and labor, and it is unrealistic to generate models of a plurality of test subjects.
The above-described issue has been considered, and an object of the present invention is to provide a body-model generation method, a body-model generation program, a recording medium having recorded thereon the program, and a recording medium having recorded thereon body-model data, all used for automatically generating a new body model by mapping with a standard body model indicating a standard body defined in advance, when a new geometric skeletal model is given.
To perform calculation of precise analysis and simulation based on the shapes of muscles and bones, it is necessary to obtain detailed human-body models which includes muscles, tendons, and ligamenta, of a great number of test subjects. Since several hundreds of muscles, tendons, and ligamenta are required for one person, data generation needs much labor. An object of the present invention is to provide a technology for mapping information of muscles, tendons, and ligamenta in a standard detailed model onto a bone geometric model so as to save labor for generating a detailed model.